


Tantalize.

by sleepyprincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flirting, Groping, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Sexting, Texting, Touchy-Feely, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Asmo invites Sophie to his room to "sleep".AKA they cuddle and end up having sex.Porn.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Tantalize.

**PING.**  


_Sophie, have you already gone to bed?  
_

**PING.  
**

_I’m about to go to bed myself and…don’t you think it’s lonely sleeping by yourself with no one to warm the spot next to you?  
_

**PING.  
**

_So why don’t we help each other out, hm? ❤  
_

“So much for sleeping,” I muttered to myself once I read the horny messages Asmo sent me. Thanks to him, I now was turned on. I huffed and sat upright in my bed, my body currently reacting to his words as I reread over them once. Before I could reason with myself, I typed out an equally lewd counter.  


_I can’t imagine we’ll be getting much sleeping done…  
_

I dropped my phone in my lap and swallowed hard, my thighs squeezing together with a frequent stimulation. Said feeling chiefly transpired, I found, when I was in the vicinity of the notorious Avatar of Lust.  


**PING.  
**

_What are you saying? Would you really doubt moi?  
_

**PING.  
**

_Don’t think about it too hard. It’ll be fun!  
_

**PING.  
**

_Oh, before I forget, I should mention that, as a rule, I sleep au naturel.  
_

**PING.  
**

_Mind the rules, or you will be punished ❤  
_

Goddammit, I became wet as fuck. I fidgeted where I laid and took a deep breath, powerless to the faint moan I emitted from my lips. I sighed shakily and got out of my bed, pulling on a black chemise Lucifer gifted me last week. Wearing underwear in this house proved to be futile – ever since I moved down here, I’d lost 10 pairs of panties to the claws of _certain_ demon brothers.  


F to pay respects, because some of them were cute as _fuck_.  


_Anyway.  
_

I walked quietly up the stairs and to Asmo’s room, asking myself why the hell I was doing this. He couldn’t charm me – he tried to once, back at Diavolo’s castle. No dice. I only had one person to blame; myself. I did my best to deny myself a night with him, yet I never fathomed **why**.  


I knocked on the door, making little noise as it opened shortly after I made my presence known. A Cheshire cat smile greeted me before I noticed myself being dragged inside his oasis. Incense, different oils and other ambrosial scents filled my nose.  


“Hi, love,” Asmo tugged me to him by my waist and rubbed his cheek against mine, “I _knew_ you wanted my attention.” I felt his tumescence against my hip, scarcely mantled by a pair of pink lace see-through briefs.  


“Shut up,” My cheeks reddened from his words, along with the physical reactions my body was having to his. “I’m only here because you woke me, and I wanna go to **sleep** ,” I groused and submerged my face in his heated neck, doing my best to shake off my escalating sexual excitement.  


I looked up at him and rested my forehead against his, “Actual sleep,” I asserted. I then shuffled onto his satiny bed and immersed myself in the glossy sheets, legitimate doziness clouding my brain. However, before I could fully nod off to dreamland, a dip in the space next to me stirred me back into reality.  


“A _hem_ ,” Asmo trilled in my ear. His dainty hands plucked at the hem of my chemise, “Mind the rules, darling, or face the consequences.” When he exhaled his warning, I felt his hands run themselves under my chemise and upward, the warmth of his room skimming my now-bare body. I whined and lifted my arms, allowing him to peel it off. As soon as it glided over my nipples, the Avatar of Lust grinned and ran the hem over both of them once, stirring a needful moan from my throat.  


“Asmo,” my breath hitched at the contact, “bedtime. _Don’t_ make me use my pact.” The confidence in my voice wavered when he did it again. A louder moan escaped my lips, earning the fifth-born a hard glare.  


“Oopsies, my hands slipped,” a devilish smirk twinkled in his eyes upon laying down next to me. He nestled me against him posthaste, his bottoms renounced when I reached his bed. My naked chest was positioned against his, both of our hearts beating at expeditious tempos. His lissome thighs raveled themselves in my own, shifting little by little to get comfy.  


One of my hands entangled itself in his caramel-pink-blonde hair, his locks smooth to the touch. “Goodnight, pervert,” I absentmindedly ran my fingers through them, provoking a groan from the Avatar of Lust. His hand coasted up and down my waist before moving down to my ass, pushing me more against him. I drew in my breath and allowed my other hand to grab a hold of his neck, clinging to its side.  


“ _More, give me **more of your touch**_ ,” he exhaled breathlessly, finding my lips to crush to his own. A carnal growl pulsated from his chest into mine, encouraging me to rut against his protruding hard-on. I rolled myself on top of him, never breaking our roused kiss. Asmo’s hands explored my entire torso, kneading my ass and raking his nails across my back. I shuddered and writhed above him, my nipples grazing his chest.  


I parted my lips from his and sat up, the moonlight embellishing my torso as I reached under me. Unlike other times, Asmodeus didn’t taunt me or make any snarky remarks about me wanting him this night. Perhaps it was due to our (temporarily) muddled thought processes – because as soon as I wrapped my hand around his shaft, the Avatar of Lust bolted up. He climbed on top of me with unrivaled alacrity, shoving his thickness into my inflated heat with a raucous mewl.  


“Ah, fuck!” I exclaimed, my pussy accommodating his hefty girth. Asmo leaned down and pressed a rueful kiss to the apple of my cheek, which I reciprocated with a kiss to his temple. Once I permitted him to move, he set forth with thrusting in and out of me, my cervix taking one of the most delightful thrashings. I swathed my legs around his hips, granting him more depth. My ankles prodded at his lower back, my cunt wanting to be filled to his hilt.  


His head went down to my collarbones, leaving lovebites and nibbles all over my skin. “You’re so fucking cute, Soph,” the more his self-control declined, the more franticly he pumped into my dribbling cunt. The noises he made percolated through the room, along with my own. My orgasm built up in my core, the burn feeling fucking delicious with the way Asmo sunk in my sex. My body soon advanced towards its climax – and from the way he embraced me tightly against him, the Avatar of Lust was coming close to his as well. Our moans and sounds of hedonism pervaded the room, our inhibitions liberated with all abandon. We cried out each other’s names, sometimes at the same time. My body finally twitched convulsively, basking in the orgasm gifted to me by the sin himself as he found his deliverance with me. I came all over his cock at the same time he spilled himself inside of me.  


Asmodeus laid on me, planting chaste kisses among my shoulders. He didn’t bother pulling out of me, which I honestly didn’t mind – it felt rather opulent having him snug in my cunt. I murmured sweet nothings in his ear as we, at last, dozed off into an intimate sleep.  


Until the door burst open.  


**_Stupid Mammon._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I love my one-liner twists that I take forever to follow up on. 
> 
> BTW, would you guys want me to follow up on the fics I leave these on?


End file.
